I'm Still Here
by Seishin no Maigo
Summary: Someone from Harry's past shows up at Hogwarts. Secrets surround the school as the students are threatened. Evil wears a mask, but which one is it hiding under? "Gather the Shards, Harry..."
1. Prolouge: A Strange Kind

Hello! Okay, this is the prolouge, so it's gonna be very confusing until later in the story. Please bear with me as I am writing this as fast as I can. I really appreciate reviews and will delete any flames so, be warned. Also, the rating is due to future violence, gore, blood, language, and romantic scenes *cough*making out*cough* as well as abuse, depending on how you look at it. so, please enjoy the story (or what little there is) and rememebr R&R!!!  
  
==Seishin no Maigo==  
  
-Prologue-  
  
The darkness of the room lightened as the clouds passed by the moon. The beams of light shone down on the floor, catching on the large, soft bed. On the bed was an opened letter, the green ink shimmering in the light. Several slashes had been ripped into the bed, stuffing burst out in all direction. The light shifted as the moon began to descend, falling on the scene in the shadows of the room's corner.  
  
Glass shards littered the floor, as did a strange, thick gold-black blood. The blood swerved in all directions from its source, the corpse of a child whose features had been mangled beyond recognition. Kneeling beside the corpse, another figure sobbed hoarsely in a scratched voice.  
  
"I'm sorry!" the figure cried, clutching the torn clothing on the body. "I'm so sorry! It's my fault! It's all my fault!!"  
  
A hissed interrupted the cries, making the mourner turn and shriek, "Go away! Go away, you damned abomination!!"  
  
A gust of wind blew through the room, and the hissing stopped. It was gone. Yet that did not please the figure, whose eyes stared in shock as the letter fluttered down and landed on the floor amid the blood.  
  
"Oh, no," was the last thing breathed in that room.  
  
----------  
  
Waking to the sounds of his Aunt Petunia's startled squeak, Harry Potter lazily turned over and tried to read the glowing numbers of his alarm clock as he fumbled with his glasses. 8:14 a.m.  
  
Groaning, he sat up, his thick black hair falling into his eyes. He frowned, thinking he would need to get a hair cut soon. He quickly dressed and began his descent downstairs. The hushed tones of his aunt and uncle had not register yet, but when he set foot on the last step, his brain became instantly awake and tuned to their words.  
  
"--in blood. And not just any blood spill. They said it was a strange kind, not normal," his aunt said in a nervous whisper.  
  
"I still don't see what it got to do with the boy," Uncle Vernon said, not very amused. "After all, he knows he'd be expelled from that...freak school of his if he used.....anything they taught there."  
  
By his pausing and stumbling for words, Harry knew his Uncle was referring to him. Despite the fact that he had been attending Hogwarts for five years already, his aunt and uncle still refused to call it by name or say 'magic' within the house. Or the country for that matter. Harry wondered what on earth could have happen that had his aunt all in a fuss, as he could hear her pacing across the living room floor. Wanting a closer look, Harry pressed back against the wall, peeking around the corner so he could see and hear better while not being seen.  
  
Aunt Petunia was indeed pacing the entire length of the room, hands wringing in front of her and her face was pale. Uncle Vernon was sitting comfortably on the couch, holding a section of the newspaper in his hands with a slight frown on his face. Harry could see the title of the section across the top of the front page: CRIMES.  
  
"I know that, Vernon!" Aunt Petunia said, pausing long enough to snatch the paper from her husband. "But look at this, see the name of the girl?"  
  
"Sarah Williams. So? What does that have to do with anything?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
"Well, I--I think she and Dudley went to school together, until they were eleven," she said quickly. "She went to a school in some other country when he went to Smeltings. Oh, I remember how upset he was. They were rather fond of each other."  
  
Harry resisted the urge to laugh out loud. He remembered a Sarah Williams that had hung around with Dudley and his gang. Dudley of course thought it was because she liked him, as he would smugly tell Harry everyday after school for everyone knew Harry had a bit of a crush on her. In reality, she was more interested in some other boy in Dudley's gang.  
  
Now, hearing her name, Harry leaned back, thinking about the last time he had heard about her. He thought he could recall hearing her say something about going to stay with foreign relatives and going to school there. Dudley had pitched a fit of the likes Harry had never seen since.  
  
"Again," Uncle Vernon's voice cut through Harry's thoughts, "so? What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Vernon," Aunt Petunia said in a suddenly calm voice that hid her panic, "the police said that they found a letter in the girl's room. A letter written on parchment. In green ink."  
  
Harry's eyes widened, thinking he was misunderstanding her.  
  
"Petunia, what are you--" Uncle Vernon had started to say.  
  
"For the love of God, Vernon! It was from that Hogwarts place!" Aunt Petunia shouted, accidentally ripping the paper as she threw her hand in the air. Both Harry and Uncle Vernon jumped in surprise.  
  
"Petunia!" Uncle Vernon hissed. "Calm down!"  
  
"Calm down?!" she shrieked. "Calm down?! What if he's the one that did it, Vernon? What if he did it because of the way Dudley treated him? Oh, Vernon, what are we going to do?"  
  
Harry forced himself to count to ten. It took every ounce of control not to thunder into the room and demand an explanation for such accusations against him. What was going on? What had happened to Sarah Williams that made his Aunt believe he had a hand in it? And why did she have a letter from Hogwarts? She should be the same age as him, so she could not have been sent an invitation to enroll. Unless she was transferring--  
  
"We'll do nothing," Uncle Vernon was saying. "He hasn't left our sight since he got home, and there's no way we'll let him leave now. we'll have to wait until September and we can ship him off to that blasted school of his."  
  
"Bu what if--"  
  
"We'll do nothing," Uncle Vernon stressed, telling her that his decision was final.  
  
Deciding he had had enough himself, Harry quietly went back up to his room, jotted out a quick letter to Ron, asking if he had heard anything about this, and Hermione, asking if it was possible to enter Hogwarts in the sixth year. Gently waking Hedwig, Harry tied a letter to each of his owl's leg, knowing it would be better to get them both sent at the same time. He had said in each letter it would be best to send their own owls. He ran a hand down her back as he carried her to the window. She nibbled at his fingers and took off.  
  
----------  
  
Hedwig delivered the message to Ron with no difficulty and proceeded to Hermione's house. Even though she was an owl, Hedwig could seen a visible change in Hermione as she swept in through the window.  
  
Though she had long since matured, the girl looked as if she had lost more weight than she should have over the summer. She smiled faintly upon seeing the snow white owl. The owl stayed, giving the girl a bit of company for a few days. Once she had written and attached the letter to Hedwig's leg, Hermione sat down heavily against the window, watching Hedwig grow smaller and smaller.  
  
Crookshanks meowed, rubbing against Hermione's hand. She absently scratched his back, never noticing the tears streaming from her face as she hummed a song to herself, one her grandmother used to sing.  
  
==  
R&R!!!  
  
==Seishin no Maigo== 


	2. Chapter One: Transfer

-Chapter One-  
  
The Hogwarts express slowly began to crawl down the tracks, a good sum of its occupants leaning out of windows to wave to their parents and family.  
  
"Thanks again!" Harry called as he and Ron passed Mr. and Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"Bye, mom! Bye, dad!" Ron shouted as the train picked up speed and shot off, leaving the waving figures behind.  
  
The two friends sat back, preparing for the long train ride. "Can't believe it," Harry said after a while of silence.  
  
"Can't believe what?" Ron said.  
  
"This is our sixth year at Hogwarts," he said, shrugging a bit. "It's just that six years ago, I would never have thought I'd be here."  
  
"A lot's happened," Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded just as the door to their compartment opened. Hermione walked in, already in her black robes, with Ginny right behind her. Ginny had a smile on her face almost from ear to ear as she sat down beside her brother. "Guess what?" she said excitedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We got a new teacher for the Care of Magical Creatures class!"  
  
"What?!" Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"But that's Hagrid's job!" Harry said.  
  
"I know that," Ginny said, "but I just heard from Lee that Hagrid actually let this new teacher have the job as long as he can be the assistant. He'll still be there."  
  
"So what's her name?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we'll see her sooner or later."  
  
"I hope she doesn't boss Hagrid around," Harry said, wondering to himself why Hagrid allowed someone to take over the class when he enjoyed teaching it so much. Taken they had had several ups and downs over the years, the Blast-Ended Skrewts and Hippogriffs having been the worst so far, but Hagrid was still a wonderful teacher. So why give up the job?  
  
They fell into easy conversation as the train chugged along. When the cart came by at half-past twelve Ginny left, saying she had promised a friend she would eat with her. When she was gone, Harry turned to Ron and said, "Did you find out anything?"  
  
"Not much other than what I told you," he said, looking cautiously in a box of Every Flavor Beans before pulling one out that looked safe enough. "Dad's still saying that nothing happened to a girl named Sarah Williams, Muggle or no. But I know better. He and Percy have been talking to each other when they think I'm not looking and her name's come up several times. They even sent a few Owls out to Bill and Charlie. Charlie actually flew to the Burrow as soon as he got the letter. All three of them were shut up in Percy's room for three days. Now how can they say nothing's happening?"  
  
"Did they mention anything else?" Hermione said, biting into a Licorice Wand.  
  
"Well," Ron said slowly, thinking, "I think I heard Percy asking Charlie if he had any theories on 'what could have done it without leaving a mark,' but he didn't get any more specific on what he was talking about. All that Charlie would say was it could have been something he referred to as 'It'."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, Hermione looking puzzled as well.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Don't know. But the way he went on, it sounded like a dementor or something."  
  
"All I could find," Hermione said, changing the subject, "is that it is possible to transfer into Hogwarts in the sixth year--or any year, really--but only if you were invited and already in a school of magic. Other than that, no way."  
  
"Hmm," was all Harry said as he opened a Chocolate Frog.  
  
Pounding footsteps raced down the corridor before the door was thrown open, Lee Jordan sticking his head in. "Harry! Ron!" he said, "Come quickly, you guys have got to see this!"  
  
"See what?" Ron said as he and Harry followed him.  
  
"Transfer student," Lee said, scarcely turning around to look at them. "You guys have got to see to believe her!" He got to a compartment that already had several other guys crowded around it, some whispering to each other and others just staring slack-jawed. Lee pushed some to the side and slipped into the compartment, Harry and Ron close by.  
  
When they too saw the transfer student, their jaws dropped as well. She was sitting on a seat beside Cho Chang, listening intently as the seventh year girl talked about the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. The transfer student caught sight of Harry and Ron and smiled at them. That smile made their knees weak and their minds numb. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was past her shoulders and looked smooth, the color being blonde with a few streaks of red in it that complemented her light olive skin. Her eyes were large and a jewel-like blue, set within her heart shaped face that was speckled with freckles. She stood, murmuring something to Cho who nodded, smiling as well, then walked to where Harry and Ron stood. Several of the gawking boys snapped to attention, trying to catch her eye. But her attention was set squarely on the two.  
  
"Hello," she said, her voice soft and light. "My name is Amy. Amy Cartier." She held out her hand to Ron.  
  
Ron took her hand, numbly shaking it as she tried to say his name. Harry nudged him in the back and he sputtered out, "W-Weasley. Ron Weasley."  
  
Her smile only deepened a bit as she released his hand. She turned to Harry and reapeated the gesture. He was tempted not to say his last name, but it came out in a rush, "Harry Potter."  
  
She bearly blinked. "Potter?" she said slowly. Then, as if someone flipped on a light switch, she gasped, "Harry Potter?"  
  
He nodded minutely, avoiding Ron's gaze.  
  
"It's an honor," she said, motioning for him to come in the compartment. "I've only just heard of you," she said, sitting down beside Cho. "Actually, I'm from the Salem Institute in the United Sates, and there wasn't as many people there who knew of you. But...wow. Harry Potter."  
  
Harry fidgeted. He suddenly wished he was back in his compartment with Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Ron said, catching him by the arm, "come on, we gotta get back. Hermione will be looking for us." He pulled his friend out the door and down the corridor a ways before they stopped.  
  
"Thanks, Ron," Harry said under his breath so no one would hear.  
  
"Don't mention it," Ron replied. "Still, she's a looker."  
  
Harry nodded, looking back over his shoulder the way they had come. Several of the onlookers had gone--probably in the room to talk to Amy--and the path had cleared a little. A girl was rushing down the other way, something about her catching Harry's attention. She was kind of tall, and had plain brown-blonde hair in a bun at the back of her head. Harry frowned, wondering who she was. She was wearing a student uniform from what he could see. She opened a door at the end of the corridor and rushed inside before Harry could see her face.  
  
Moving back down to their room, Harry and Ron were startled when someone emerged from it. It was a guy, standing straight and tall. He looked about six and a half feet at least, his chestnut brown hair almost touching the roof as it was slightly spiked up. He closed the door and turned, seeing the two looking up at him in question. He inclined his head, his hazel eyes expressionless, then walked swiftly past him.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a confused glance. "You know him?" they asked in unison.  
  
"No," Ron said, "but he seems familiar somehow."  
  
"I don't like the looks of him," Harry muttered, shifting uncomfortably as he watched the guy walking down the corridor. Something about him set off alarms in Harry's head, making him feel uneasy. He shook his head, opening the door.  
  
Hermonione's head snapped up, surprised at their return. She hastily shoved something into her robes before they saw it. "What was that about?" she said quickly. "With Lee, I mean."  
  
"Transfer student," Ron answered. "Who was that guy in here a second ago?"  
  
She blinked, looking puzzled. "What guy?"  
  
----------  
  
Nothing more eventful happened on the remainder of the ride to Hogwarts. Hermione insisted to Harry and Ron that there had not been anyone in the compartment since they had left. Though they looked as hard as they could, none of them could find someone who even resembled him much less the person himself. That quickly became the least of their concern as the announcement that they would be reaching the school sounded. Harry and Ron quickly put on their robes and waited with Hermione.  
  
When the train finally came to a stop and was filled with the sounds of everyone trying to get off, Harry kept scanning the crowds in hopes of finding the brown-haired boy. No luck, not even when they separated into the waiting carriages that took them to the school. Harry was becoming frustrated as they made their way to the Gryffindor table in the great Hall.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fred said as he took a seat next to Harry, his twin across the table.  
  
"I'm trying to find someone," Harry said. "A boy we met on the train, but I can't see him."  
  
"Is he a first year?" Greg asked.  
  
"Don't know," Ron said. "If he is, then he's the tallest I've ever seen."  
  
Professor McGonagall soon entered the Hall, leading the first years in behind her. Harry saw Amy immediately. She seemed to shine within the mass of black around her. Her eyes locked with his and she smiled.  
  
McGonagall brought out the Sorting Hat, which broke into it's annual song--new lyrics of course--and went through her explanation to the first years of what they would do in order to be sorted into the houses. "But first," she said suddenly, catching everyone by surprise, "there is a small but proud matter we should attend to. This year the sixth years shall have three new students joining them. They all had marks in their old schools that caught our eye and accepted the invitation to transfer into Hogwarts. I hope you all will do your best to make them feel at home." She motioned for them to separate from the first years.  
  
"Cartier, Amy," the professor announced as the blonde girl stepped forward and sat on the stool with the hat on. It was only a moment before the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Hall erupted into cheers. Several Gryffindors let out cat calls as Amy hurriedly joined their table, namely Fred and George.  
  
"Kennedy, Matthew." A tall boy stepped up to the stool.  
  
"That's him! That's him!" Ron hissed to Harry, who had already it.  
  
"I can see that!" Harry whispered back, seeing Snape eyeing them. Knowing Snape, he would not mind deducting points on their first night there if he could help it.  
  
"That you who were looking for?" George said as their table cheered, for Matthew had also become a Gryffindor.  
  
"Yes," Ron answered.  
  
"I've never seen him before," Hermione said, frowning as she tried to recall his face but failing.  
  
"I'm telling you, he came out of the compartment. You were in there!" Harry insisted. He stopped.  
  
The Hall had become very quiet. The third one had already been called yet they had missed her name. Harry recognized the back of her head as the one that had been running down the corridor. She quickly pulled on the hat before they could make out her face. Silence covered the room for what felt like hours. Harry could see the hat quivering as it sat on her head, which he thought was odd since it had never done so before. He glanced at Professor McGonagall and saw that she seemed to be fidgeting, her eyes darting from the girl and hat to the table where Professor Dumbledore sat. Dumbledore had his eyes set only on the girl, never blinking behind his half-moon glasses. After almost five minutes, the hat shouted out the decision.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!"  
  
The girl took off the hat and handed it to Professor McGonagall, who looked slightly shocked, and hurried off to the cheering table. Again, Harry missed seeing her clearly.  
  
----------  
  
The meal passed and before Harry noticed, Dumbledore stood up to address the students.  
  
"Only one announcement, I assure you," he began. "In light of some recent events, we have taken on a new teacher for the Care of Magical Creatures class. Our gamekeeper shall still present in the classes, but it shall be headed by the professor. Thank you."  
  
After they were dismissed, they filed out towards their own Common Rooms. Amy caught up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were talking bout the new teacher.  
  
"Don't you find it strange he didn't name the professor?" Amy asked them.  
  
"Yes, very," Hermione agreed. "He doesn't usually do that."  
  
"Maybe they wish to remain unknown until class," Harry suggested.  
  
"Are you in the class as well?" Ron asked Amy.  
  
She nodded, grinning. "I can't wait until our first lesson. At Salem, they wouldn't allow us to handle any animals except for our cats and things like that. Rather boring is you ask me, being lectured about creatures like dragons and unicorns but never being able to see or touch one."  
  
"You've never seen one?"  
  
"Not a real one," she said, rolling her eyes. "All they had were pictures or sometimes they would create a life-size image, but that's all. I wonder if we'll have any specimens here..."  
  
"If this professor is anything like Hagrid," Harry laughed as they went through the hole behind the fat lady's portrait, "we'll have more than just specimens."  
  
"We'll probably have to raise them," Ron chimed in. They said goodnight to Hermione and Amy, who were already in a conversation about the classes, and went up to their dormitory. Once there, they saw that the only one besides themselves was Matthew Kennedy, leaning against his bed. An expressionless look on his face.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged a glance before stepping up to him. "Hello," Ron said, smiling. "my name's Ron."  
  
"Matt," he said shortly, eyeing Harry with a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"I'm Harry," Harry said, trying not to frown. Why was he staring at him?  
  
Matt suddenly blinked, shaking his head. "Sorry," he said in a more conversational tone. "I just...sorry," he said again, looking genuinely apologetic.  
  
"It's all right," Harry said, suddenly feeling the tension in the air ease a bit. "Didn't we see you on the train?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"Were you talking to Hermione? When you left the compartment I mean," Ron asked as casually as he could without sounding accusing.  
  
"Yes. I had gone into the wrong compartment by mistake and asked her if she knew where mine was," he said nonchalantly.  
  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other when he was not looking. Harry raised his eyebrows, meaning 'Think he's lying?'  
  
Ron shrugged subtly.  
  
"Are either of you in the Divination class, by any chance?" Matt asked.  
  
They blinked, caught off guard by the question. "Both of us," Harry answered.  
  
Matt's eyes seemed to brighten though it did not reach his face. "Great! Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Matt went to his trunk and opened it, rummaging around until he pulled out a box shaped parcel with a letter attached to it. He handed it to Ron and said, "Give this to Sibyll for me, will you?"  
  
"Sibyll? You're on first name basis with her?" Ron questioned, though he accepted the parcel. He shook it, but no sound came from it and it felt like there was nothing in it.  
  
"Long story," Matt said, adverting his eyes. He was saved from having to go into the story by Neville and the rest of the boys coming in.  
  
Harry and Ron went back to their own beds, whispering to each other as they put on their pajamas. "Do you think Hermione was lying?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Ron replied. "But you can't deny what we saw. And we both saw him coming out."  
  
"Maybe they're both lying," Harry said, climbing into bed.  
  
"Let's worry about it tomorrow," Ron said, yawning.  
  
----------  
  
The first few days went smoothly for them. Amy hung around them but was pleasant company to be around. She was always willing to hear about the three's adventures over the years and did not seem to care too much about Harry's famous past. She treated him somewhat normally. No matter where they went, they seemed to attract a crowd. Boys followed Amy like fleas on a dog, all trying to strike up a conversation with her. Yet she always managed to slip away just in time.  
  
Matt said nothing else about the day on the train--in fact, he hardly said anything at all--and neither did Hermione, so Harry and Ron forgot about it before long. But there was something about Hermione that seemed odd to Harry, though he could not figure out what it was. He even asked Ginny if she had noticed anything different about her, but she had not so far.  
  
Friday seemed to be both good and bad for Harry. On the good side, they only had three classes, one of them being Care for Magical Creatures. On the bad side, the other two were Double Potions and Divination.  
  
"Why is it we get stuck with the Slytherins for two classes?" Ron grumbled around a slice of toast.  
  
"It could be worst," Amy said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"We could be with them for every class," she pointed out.  
  
"I just wish we could get Potions over with before lunch," Harry said.  
  
"At least we have Hagrid's class to look forward to," Hermione said.  
  
"You can talk," Ron said, making a face. "You don't have Divination. I'll never be able to look forward to that class."  
  
"Is it really that bad?" Amy asked. She would not have to find out since she was taking the Ancient Runes class with Hermione.  
  
"Worse," Ron and Harry said at the same time.  
  
After breakfast, they separated to their own classes. They were getting there a little early, but that was so Ron could deliver the parcel Matt had given him. They had tried to figure out what was in it, but it seemed empty. They managed to get the trapdoor to open and climbed up the ladder. Professor Trelawney was already seated in her armchair when they got up there. She smiled at them. "Welcome," she said. "My, here a little early for class, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Ron said, stepping up. "We were asked to give this to you and preferred we didn't interrupt class." He handed her the parcel and he and harry moved to go back down, the stuffy atmosphere of the room making them dizzy already.  
  
"Wait," Professor Trelawney said, her already large eyes even larger as she looked up at them. Harry was shocked to see what he thought was fear in her eyes. "Who gave this to you?"  
  
"A new student," Harry replied. "He seemed to know you."  
  
Professor Trelawney slowly opened the letter, scanning it quickly. She threw it aside and tore open the parcel. It was a cardboard box tied with string. She ripped off the top and stopped so suddenly they thought she had been hit with a Stunning spell. Then, with shaking hands, she touched whatever was in the box. Her eyes jerked up onto the two. "What was the boy's name?" she said in a trembling voice.  
  
"Matthew Kennedy," Harry said.  
  
All of the color left her face. She fell back into her chair, muttering to herself. "Go back to your rooms," she said. "Classes will be cancelled until further notice."  
  
----------  
  
Even though Professor Trelawney's reaction to the parcel was disturbing, neither Harry or Ron complained about having that class cancelled. They spent the morning in the Common Room, playing a few games of wizard chess. Hermione and Amy came in after their class was over and joined them. After Ron had won yet another game, Amy said, "May I play?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry said. "Ron's really good."  
  
"Of course," she said, sitting herself across from Ron. "First: pick a square."  
  
The three of them stared at her for a moment, wondering what she meant. "Pick a square?" Ron repeated.  
  
She nodded. "It's been a while since I last played and I want to see if I can still to this. Go on, pick any square."  
  
Hermione caught Harry's eyes over the back of her book. They shared a look that said, 'What is she doing?'  
  
Ron pointed at a square that was probably random and they started their game. At first Ron seemed to have the upper hand, but as it went on he began to take longer and longer to choose his move. Amy seemed to know exactly what she wanted to do moves ahead and finished her turned quickly. Then, without warning, she proudly moved her rook and declared, "Checkmate."  
  
They stared in disbelief. Not only had she won, but she had checkmated Ron on the exact square he had picked.  
  
"How did you--" Ron started, but was too dumbfounded to form the rest of the sentence.  
  
"It's an easy little trick a friend taught me," she said, giggling at his expression. "Want me to teach you?"  
  
Ron stammered out a 'yes.'  
  
After lunch, they hurried down to the dungeon where Potions was held, not wanting to be late. They had heard from others that Snape seemed to be in a really sour mood for some reason and was deducting points left and right. Sure enough, they found out for themselves how bad a mood he was in.  
  
They were making a brew that made hair grow. Snape had already taken three points from Neville alone for being tardy, stumbling on his robes, and for clanging his cauldron. Everyone was being as quiet as they could. Then, Ron's hand bumped against their scale by accident, knocking the ground up nightcrawler's legs into the incomplete brew. It bubbled a thick, musty blue over the rim. Those around it scrambled to get out of the way, not wanting to know what would happen if they touched it.  
  
Snape stormed over, clearing it with a wave of his wand. "Five more points from Gryffindor," he snarled at Harry and Ron.  
  
Malfoy was laughing loudly, along with Crab and Goyle. They shut up when Snape rounded on them. "And two from Slytherin!" he nearly shouted. "For you're idiotic babbling! Now, get back to work!" he roared to the students who were staring in shock at him.  
  
After class, the Gryffindors were all whispering to each other. "Snape actually took points from his own house?" Hermione breathed, not believing it.  
  
"And from Malfoy," Harry added. "I don't think I want to know what crossed him."  
  
"Me either," Ron agreed.  
  
"Come on," Amy called, already ahead of them as she was dodging Seamus. "I want to see who the professor is! Hurry up!"  
  
In all the fuss in Potions that had forgotten that their next class was Care for Magical Creatures. They hurried along the corridors to the classroom. Several students were already there, talking to one another excitedly. Hagrid was sitting in a chair at the front off to the side. He smiled upon seeing them.  
  
"Hullo!" he said as they came up to him. "Haven't seen yeh since the banquet, eh? How're yer classes so far?"  
  
"They could be better," Harry said.  
  
"Especially Potions," Ron added. "Do you know why Snape's so mad?"  
  
Hagrid chuckled. "Well, I do and I don't. It's not my place ter tell, see? Oh, better sit down. Professor's comin'." He shooed them back to their seats which were at the front of the room. Everyone fell quiet as they all heard the sounds of softly approaching footsteps. A door near the front of the room opened and the professor stepped through.  
  
Several gasps and whispers sounded as the professor set an armload of books onto the desk and looked out at the class. Standing in front of them was the third transfer student; her student uniform confirmed this. Her eyes were a dull, dark brown. The left side of her face was slightly obscured by locks of her brown-blonde hair that did not reach the bun. She straightened, easily making the five feet eight inches mark, but maybe shorter. Her arms crossed she spoke.  
  
"Due to circumstances," she said, her voice thick and soft at the same time, "I shall be teaching this class. I hope to find no trouble from either Gryffindors or Slytherins. Also know that will not favor my own house," she added with a glance at Malfoy, who had been whispering to Crab and Goyle, "and I have full authority to deduct points, both during class and out. I have little tolerance for disrespect and will not stand for anyone disrupting this class."  
  
"She seems pretty tough," Hermione whispered under her breath to Harry. When he did not respond, she looked at him. She found that he was staring at the professor in what looked like shock.  
  
Harry, though he did not know it, was in a mild state of shock. His entire body was numb with disbelief and his mouth hung slightly open. Then, he breathed two words as the professor did as well, which she said was her name.  
  
"Sarah Williams."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Interested yet? Confused? Don't worry, everythingm will be clear in the future.  
  
Oh, and the chess thing? A friend of mine really checkmated me just like that. (hey tristan!!!) So, yes, that is possible. I just haven't figured it out yet since he won't tell me!!  
  
R&R!!!!  
  
==Seishin no Maigo== 


	3. Chapter Two: Secrets Kept

Author's notes: Just so you know: I. DON'T. HATE. DRACO. I love him! But for purposes for this story, he is as he is here. R&R!!!  
  
==Seishin no Maigo==  
  
  
-Chapter Two-  
  
"Harry! Pay attention!" Ron hissed, kicking Harry's under their table.   
  
Harry shot straight up. "Huh? Wha?" he stuttered, then clamped his mouth shut at Hermione and Ron's glares. Their professor was looking at them curiously over her book. Harry saw a piece of parchment in front of him with the words: EXPLAIN IN YOUR OWN WORDS WHY MAGICAL CREATURES NEED SPECIAL CARE. Shaking the remainder of his shock off, Harry picked up his quill and tried to write his answer.  
  
It was not easy, especially since Harry found himself staring at the professor. He could not believe it. It was Sarah Williams, sitting right there in front of them. He had not seen her for nearly six years and there she was, attending Hogwarts and even teaching one of his classes. Everything about her was as he remembered. Her hair was in the same bun, her eyes were still dull, her voice was the same low tone that had often cheered him up after being beaten by Dudley and his gang. Relief flooded through him upon seeing her now.  
  
The way Aunt Petunia had went on about the article and from what he had heard about Ron's brothers and father's discussion, he had feared that Sarah had been killed. Now that he could see her with his own eyes, he felt immensely relieved.  
  
Sarah allowed them an hour and a half to complete their essays before she took them up. She stacked them together and sat on her desk in front of them all, skimming through the papers. "Most of you have a fair idea of why you would be needing this class, especially if you intend to own a magical animal," she said after a while. She paused, pulling out four pieces of parchment that had Hermione's unmistakably neat handwriting. "A bit long," Sarah said after scanning it, "but it shows you know what you're saying."  
  
Hermione fidgeted in her seat, trying not to look too pleased.  
  
"Two paragraphs," Sarah said, looking at another sheet, "but lacks any sense, whatsoever." She crumpled the paper in her hand and it erupted into flames. Everyone jumped back in surprise. Sarah opened her hand and bits of ash fell to the floor. "Blaise Zabini, see me after class for your extra homework assignments," she said, not bothering to look up at her.  
  
A few people tried to stop from laughing at the pink tinge on Blaise's face as she seethed in anger.  
  
"What's this?" Sarah suddenly said, putting the rest of the papers down as she read one. "'The proper care for magical creatures would have to be different from that of Muggle creatures for the simple reason that they are magical.'" She looked up, not focusing on the one who had written it but to the whole class and said, "In one simple sentence, this person has summed up the entire reason for this class. It is the only reason magical creatures need certain care: they are magical. Nothing more needs to be said, though you could. For his unique insight, this person has earned Gryffindor five points."  
  
The Gryffindors cheered, though it had only taken a fraction off what Snape had removed last class alone. Next to him, Harry noticed Ron was blushing furiously. "You wrote that?" Harry asked.  
  
"It was all I could think of!" Ron said, sounding half-amazed. "I really didn't know what to put down and just scribbled something on there as she called them up!"  
  
The rest of the class Sarah spent telling them what they would be doing over the year. She mentioned several creatures they had already learned a few things about, but assured them that there were some things that even the experts forget. A few they had no idea what they were. One was what she referred to as a 'Puffbuggle.'  
  
"What's a 'Puffbuggle'?" Hermione asked once she had been called on.  
  
"You'll see. Next class if I can arrange it," Sarah replied. "And since that is all I had planned for today, you are dismissed."  
  
As everyone else gathered their things and left, Harry hung back, telling his friends he'd meet them in the Common Room. He lingered as he slowly put his books in his bag, waiting until Blaise had gotten all her assignments from Sarah and left, angrily muttering as she passed Harry. Hagrid stood and walked over to Sarah, whispering as quietly as he could to her. Harry heard him ask her if she wanted to have tea with him. She nodded, then said something as she glanced at Harry, who quickly looked into his bag. Hagrid chuckled, then exited the room as well.  
  
"Do you need something?" Sarah said, stacking her books together.  
  
"Uh--I...um," Harry fumbled for his words as he placed his bag over his shoulder. "I...hm--Do you remember me?" he suddenly blurted.  
  
Sarah blinked. A strange expression was on her face; it was as if she was able to look confused without really changing anything on her face. He almost smiled. Yes, she was still the same as six years ago. But did she know who he was? Had she forgotten?  
  
"Not right offhand," she said slowly, studying him. To his surprise, she did not stare at his scar.  
  
"My name's Harry," he said. "Harry Potter. I'm Dudley Dursley's cousin. We went to school together six years ago."  
  
The confusion left her eyes, replaced by a mixture of anxiety and spite. "Oh," she said. "six years ago." She gathered her books and said coldly, "If you'll excuse me, I'm expected somewhere else."  
  
----------  
  
"What a bitch!"  
  
"Amy! Shhh!"  
  
"She's got a point, Hermione."  
  
  
"Ron, be serious," Harry said.  
  
"I am serious," Ron said, the homework he was working on forgotten. "She had no right to brush you off like that, Harry. Do you think it was really the same Sarah you knew before?" He added a glance at Amy then a look that said, 'The one my dad talked about?' They had agreed that they would not discuss the matter of the Sarah Williams Ron's father and brothers had mentioned in front of Amy.  
  
"She is the same Sarah I knew, that much I'm sure of," Harry said, scribbling on a piece of parchment. Reading it upside down, Ron saw it was the word 'maybe'.  
  
"How can you be sure?" Amy asked from where she and Hermione were working on their Ancient Runes work.  
  
Harry was quiet for a while. He thought about his answer carefully then he said quietly, "Her eyes. They're the exact same as the last time I saw her. She has a strange habit of not expressing herself with facial expressions, only with her eyes. Never once have I seen her smile." He looked down, feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Never noticed that," Amy said after a while. "Well, it's still doesn't excuse her bitchy attitude towards you--"  
  
"Amy! Please!" Hermione exclaimed. "If anyone heard you talking about a teacher like that--"  
  
"She's not a real teacher, Hermione. I'll worry about that when it happens," she said waving the matter aside. "What I want to know, is what on Earth is a Puffbuggle? I've never heard of one, have you?"  
  
"Not since she mentioned it," Hermione answered. "And I can't recall reading anything about them. Maybe they're a recently discovered species."  
  
"Maybe she was making it up?" Ron suggested. "Why don't we ask Hagrid about her? He seems to know her pretty well."  
  
"We'll have to do it tomorrow," Harry said. "She's with him right now. I heard him asking her over for tea."  
  
----------  
  
Shortly after breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to Hagrid hut. Amy was a bit wary of Hagrid, saying she had had a bad experience with giants before and was still suffering flashbacks (whatever the hell that meant), so she stayed in the Common Room studying until they returned.  
  
Knocking on the door, they heard Hagrid coming to the door and Fang's bark. He pulled open the door and stuck his head out. "Oh!" he said when he saw them. "Yeh three! Just a second. Can't come in, right now," he explained as he carefully stepped out the door and shut it, Fang barking in protest. Then, the large dog started whining pitifully as if he did not want to be left alone in the hut.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Ron asked, trying to peek into a window but there were heavy drapes in the way.  
  
"Nothin'," Hagrid said quickly. "So, how'd yeh like the class? Think she'll do?"  
  
"She seems strict," Hermione said. "But we're not sure what a Puffbuggle is. Do you know, Hagrid?"  
  
"Can't say," was all they got out of Hagrid.  
  
They could not get much out of him about Sarah either so they soon changed the subject. They found it was easier to talk to Hagrid when he was not constantly dodging questions. After spending most of the morning with him, Ron and Harry left to eat lunch as Hermione stayed, saying she wanted to talk to Hagrid about something she had found in their book for the class Sarah taught.  
  
As with their first week, nothing really eventful happened. Not until Wednesday, that is.  
  
They were in the middle of a tricky lesson in Charms class: illuminate a stuffed bear and make it do a handstand at the same time. The reason for it being so tricky was that Professor Flitwick had already charmed the bears to dodge any spell thrown at it. The whole class was soon chasing after the running and jumping dolls while trying not to hit their classmates with the spells.  
  
Harry and Ron ducked a spell Neville had aimed too high as they tried to corner their bear, a scruffy looking black one that constantly turned around and squeaked, "Come on! Catch me!"  
  
"I'll tear you apart, once I do!" Ron swore.  
  
Amy and Hermione were not having better luck. "We never did this at Salem!" Amy grunted after missing their bear and landing on her rear as another one jumped on top of her--being three feet tall, the bear managed to knock her over easily.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," Hermione said with a slight shrug.  
  
Amy pushed the bear off her and got up, fuming. "That's it!" she exclaimed, pointing her wand at their bear. Without hearing Hermione's shout of, "Wait! Stop!" Amy fired the spell.  
  
It struck without any difficulty. Unfortunately it struck Harry.  
  
The whole class erupted into laughter as a bright light shot out of Harry's eyes, mouth, ears, and nostrils while he was forced into a handstand. It took a while to counter the spell since Amy had fumbled a few words and he ended up doing cartwheels around the room as well. Amy was red with embarrassment as they left the class.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry!" she said for the hundredth time.  
  
"It's okay," Harry repeated, massaging his sore shoulder. The last cartwheel he did had resulted in him crashing onto the floor at an odd angle.  
  
By lunchtime, the whole school had heard of the Charms class. Most just thought it was amusing and nothing more. A few thought it was perfect fodder for jokes, mainly Malfoy.  
  
Harry could not put his finger on it, but something about Malfoy was different this year. Maybe it was just that he had grown, now Harry's height if not a little taller. He decided that was it, though he knew it really was not.  
  
As Harry and his friends walked into the Hall, Malfoy called out, "Hey, it's Headlight Eyes!"  
  
"Ignore him," Amy said, though her cheeks tinted pink.  
  
"I am," Harry replied.  
  
  
He tried to, but it was getting harder and harder to do so as Malfoy continued to make jokes so his Slytherin friends would laugh loudly. Amy and Hermione continued to whisper for him not to listen to Malfoy while Ron had to be physically restrained from going over the punching him.  
  
Finally, Harry had had enough. He stood up from the Gryffindor table, ready to pound Malfoy's laughing face. Then, something happened that made everyone in the Hall stop and stare in shock. No one was more shocked than Malfoy.  
  
Sarah had suddenly risen from her seat unnoticed, crossed the distance between her and Malfoy (she usually ate at the end of the table, away from everyone), grabbed him by the collar of his clothes and hoisted him into the air. She was about three inches shorter than him, yet that did not hinder her from raising him high enough that his feet dangled in the air.  
  
Silence covered the hall as slowly, Sarah lowered him closer to her, their foreheads almost touching. Then she whispered, "Back. Off. Understand?" She did not give him the chance to answer as she dropped him to the floor.  
  
As the occupants in the Hall turned to each other and whispered excitedly, Harry followed Sarah, his eyes seemed to be locked onto her. She walked all the way to the entrance and started to go out when she stopped and turned around. Her eyes narrowed in his direction, open hatred gleaming in them. Her mouth formed the word, "Soon," then she was gone out the entrance. A 'thump' behind him snapped him out of his daze.  
  
Amy had collapsed onto the floor, her hand clutching her heart. She was not breathing.  
  
----------  
  
"Will she be alright?" Harry asked Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"As long as she gets some rest," she said, ushering the three out of the hospital wing. "Don't worry, you'll have to get use to this," she said, and closed the door. The three stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ron thought out loud. He turned to Hermione. "Do you know?"  
  
Hermione, wringing her hands with worry, said, "She told me she had a weak heart, but she never said anything about this." She let out a long breath. "I hope she'll be okay."  
  
The three visited Amy as often as they could though every time she was still unconscious. Madam Pomfrey assured them that she was fine, but they saw worry in her face as well. Before they knew it, Friday was upon them. With the morning off, Ron and Harry went to visit Amy. As with every other time, she was not awake.  
  
About fifteen minutes before lunch, Harry left the hospital wing to go find Hermione. When she had left for her Ancient Runes class she had said she would meet them there. Since she had yet to show up, Harry went to see if anything had happened.  
  
He was just about to come out of the hole behind the portrait of the fat lady went voices reached his ears. He recognized Malfoy's sneering tone and was shocked to hear Hermione as well. Harry pulled the portrait back just as they two came into his line of vision. This way he could see and hear what was going on but not be seen.  
  
"I said wait, you little--" Malfoy was saying.  
  
"And I said to leave me alone!" Hermione interrupted. Harry was startled to hear the note of panic in her voice and saw her hands trembling as they grasped her books tightly to her chest. "Go away! Or I'll--I'll--"  
  
"Or you'll what?" Malfoy said, eyes glaring around them. "No one's here. What're you going to do? Tell a teacher?" Something in his voice made Harry freeze in his place.  
  
Hermione suddenly made a dash for the portrait but Malfoy roughly grabbed her by the arm and threw her against the wall, her books scattering. He grabbed her by the neck and held her there, face inches from hers. "I didn't say you could leave, mudblood," he snarled.  
  
"L-Let me go!" she gasped, shaking in horror.  
  
Behind the portrait, Harry reached for his wand, a few good hexes coming to mind.  
  
"How many people know about it?" Malfoy said.  
  
Harry stopped, seeing Hermione's face pale. She looked like one of the ghosts.  
  
Malfoy smirked. "Thought so. You didn't say anything, eh?" When she did not respond, he tightened his grip. "Answer me."  
  
"No," Hermione managed to say, struggling to breathe.  
  
"So we're the only two that know. Now, you wouldn't want those numbers to increase, would you?"  
  
Tear fell down her cheeks as she shook her head.  
  
"Then you'll do better not to cross me, clear?" he hissed, eyes narrowing. He released her once she nodded and strode off, laughing to himself. Hermione fell to her knees, sobbing.  
  
As soon as Malfoy had gone, Harry burst out from his hiding place. He rushed to Hermione and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jerked back, eyes wide at seeing him. "Harry!" she cried. "How--How long--"  
  
"Long enough," he said, glaring the way Malfoy had gone. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking her over in concern.  
  
"Fine. I'm fine," she said hurriedly, gathering her books.  
  
"Bullshit, Hermione." His frank words caused his friend to stare at him in surprise. "What was that bastard harassing you for?" he asked, kneeling down beside her.  
  
"Nothing," she said blankly. "It was nothing, Harry. Forget it." She stood before he could stop her.  
  
Harry ran in front of her. "It was not 'nothing,'" he stated when she refused to look up at him. "What's going on, Hermione?"  
  
When she did look up at him, her eyes seemed to speak volumes of fear and terror. "Please, Harry," was all she said.  
  
The look in her eyes cut him deeply. Harry sighed and stepped aside, allowing her through the hole. When she was gone, Harry cursed darkly and kicked the wall, swearing silently he would make Malfoy pay for whatever he had done to his friend.  
  
Had he but glanced upwards, Harry would have been shocked to see that he was not the only one to have seen the argument. From around one of the corners of the fat lady's frame, two bright, almond-shaped eyes glittered.  
  
----------  
  
Understandably, Hermione did not show up for lunch. Ron asked Harry if he had seen her and Harry simply avoided answering the question. She was already standing outside the door to the dungeon when time for Potions came along. If Harry did not know any better, he would not have thought anything was wrong with her.  
  
At last it was time for Care for Magical Creatures. Everyone had gotten there early, hoping to see the mysterious 'Puffbuggle' they had spent the past week researching to find out what it was. Sarah was sitting on her desk, watching everyone as they came in with her ever blank look.  
  
"Were you able to find anything?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"No," she replied. "There was no mention of anything that sounds remotely like 'Puffbuggle' in the books I looked in."  
  
The doors near the front of the room opened and Hagrid came in, carrying a steel box that was only three feet by three feet. He set the box down beside Sarah, who thanked him, then winked at the class and said, "Good luck," before exiting the room.  
  
"For this lesson," Sarah said, catching everyone's attention, "you will learn first hand what to do if you ever come across a magical creature in the wild." She stood and set the box on the floor, hand turning the small handle to open it. Looking up at the class she said, "Everyone stand and push your desks out of the way quickly." After they did so, she turned the handle and opened it.  
  
It happened so fast, no one was quite sure when it happened. All they did was blink and the room was suddenly filled with hundreds, thousands, probably millions of the strange Puffbuggles. They were small, just under a foot in height, and were completely round. They had small feet with no toes and pointy arms with no fingers. A pair of triangular shaped ears perched on top of their body flicked in every direction as the students gasped and yelled in surprise. They had large almond shaped eyes that varied in color. A fluffy tail trailed behind them as they scurried around the students' feet. A small nose could be seen within the fine fur that covered their bodies yet no mouth was visible. Every one of them was a different color. They all were saying different variations of 'fu' which might have been all they could say.  
  
"The first to catch the right one in under ten minutes will receive ten points for their house!" Sarah called over the noise produced by both rushing students and running Puffbuggles as she opened a pocket watch and began to time them.  
  
"I can see why they have 'puff' in their name," Ron said, diving to catch a dark purple one. It evaded his hands and vanished. "Pretty quick, too."  
  
Try as they might, minutes passed and no one was any closer to catching the Puffbuggles than when they started. "Slippery little buggers," Harry said as a green one slipped through his fingers. He stopped, frowning. He stretched out his hand and moved it to the closest one to him. To his amazement, his hand went through the little puffball as if it was not there. Motioning to Hermione and Ron, Harry told them this.  
  
"Then how're we to catch them?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
They stood there, thinking hard for they only had a few minutes left. "Wait!" Hermione suddenly said, her face alert. "Do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Harry said after not hearing thing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Isn't it a little quiet? For having this many students in the room and as many creatures as there are, isn't it too quiet?"  
  
To their amazement she was right. The only notable sounds were the footfalls and the occasional falling bodies of the students.  
  
"What was it the professor said?" Ron asked, frowning.  
  
"'The first to catch the right one in--'" Harry stopped, looking over at Sarah. She was still sitting on her desk, watching everyone while glancing at the watch every now and then. No, upon closer inspection, Harry saw she seemed to be watching something. Following her line of sight, Harry focused on what she was watching.  
  
A sky blue Puffbuggle with glittering black eyes was waving it's pointed arm at Sarah. It then ran circles around a dumbfound Seamus who was trying to Freeze a bright yellow one without hitting Neville. Harry shut his eyes, listening intently. He heard a soft pitter-patter. He opened his eyes again, seeing that the sound matched the movements of the sky blue one.  
  
"That's the one," Harry said. He dashed towards it. It looked up at him, then tried to scamper out of the way. Harry managed to snatch it by the tail before it could get away, the motion sending him head over heels. "GOT IT!" he shouted, raising the Puffbuggle over his head as he stopped.  
  
Instantly, all of the other Puffbuggles vanished. Sarah clapped, saying, "Good job! Ten points for Gryffindor!"  
  
The Puffbuggle wiggled out of Harry's grip, landing on his knee. It did sort of a bow, then hopped all the way to Sarah, who held out her hand for it to sit on. As they placed their desks back in order, she said, "This Puffbuggle is named Dercesthai. I call him Derci for short."  
  
Derci bowed towards the students. "Fu fu-fu!" he chirped.  
  
"Puffbuggles," Sarah began as they began to take notes, "are very rare. The reason they've yet been documented on is because no one's had one in their possession long enough to study them. They are generally good-natured and calm, and like playing tricks." At this, Derci nodded--which was odd because he had no neck or even a torso for that matter, just a round body with legs and arms. "The only thing they can say is, as you've guessed, 'fu.' Their main defense is what you just saw: they can project realistic images of other Puffbuggles to confuse anyone it feels threatened by. However, they have a secondary defense. They can change shape."  
  
"Into what?" Ron asked after she called on his hand.  
  
"That's I'm not sure on," Sarah said as Derci hopped around on the desk. "His other form can easily camouflage itself so I can never see it long enough to realize what it is. But this is his 'puff' form."  
  
----------  
  
The whole class enjoyed the lesson Sarah gave on the strange creature and left in high spirits. Just as they were heading to the hospital wing, the three were surprised to see Amy emerging from the doors.  
  
"Amy!" Hermione called, running to her. "Are you alright now?" she asked, seeing that she was standing a bit unsteadily.  
  
"I'm fine," Amy said, smiling weakly. "It was just another attack. I'll be better once I've eaten."  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked when he and Ron got to them.  
  
Amy shrugged. "Sometimes my heart won't work right. Once or twice it stopped but mostly it either beats too fast or erratically. I'll be okay," she assured them as they gave her horrified looks.  
  
They reluctantly nodded and made their way to Gryffindor Tower, slowly since Amy was having a bit of trouble walking. She kept running out of breath and clutching her heart.  
  
Sighing, Harry handed Ron his bag and bent his legs with his back to Amy. "Come on, I'll piggy-back you," he said.  
  
"I can do it," Amy tried to tell him.  
  
"Amy, you'll collapse again if you push yourself too hard," Hermione said gently.  
  
Hesitantly, Amy got on Harry's back and he straightened, locking her legs around his waist with his elbows. She was surprisingly light, even for one of her small build.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
  
"Don't mention it," Harry smiled.  
  
----------  
  
A dark figure hovered over the entrance to Ravenclaw Common Room, late in the night. Its unseen eyes pierced through the painting, past the walls, furniture, stairs, and to the one it was looking for. The figure chuckled darkly to itself as it made its way to its target.  
  
----------  
  
Near midnight, Hermione was tossing in her bed, crying in her sleep. Images poured through her mind, images she tried the whole summer to erase. Pain seared through her from just the memory of it. "Stop," she sobbed. "Please...please stop. Stop!"  
  
Hermione sat bolt upright, sweat mixing with her tears. She covered her mouth and raced out of bed to the bathroom. She made it just in time as the threw up. When she had finished, she flushed the vomit, shaking all over. She sat down, leaning against the wall. She had put a spell over her and her bed so no one would hear her in case this happened, so no one came to investigate as she cried to herself. She sobbed miserably, "Why? Why won't you leave me alone?......Malfoy, why?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dercesthai is a greek word meaning "all-seeing one" or something like it.  
  
More answers to come, but questions will accompany them! R&R, please!!!  
  
==Seishin no Maigo== 


	4. Chapter Three: Attack On Ravenclaw

-Chapter Three-  
  
Harry knew something was wrong as he, Ron, Hermione, and Amy entered the Great Hall for a rather early breakfast. Most of the Ravenclaw table was absent, and those few who were there looked emotionally drained, several with tear stains on their faces. Some of the other students were whispering to each other in fearful tones.  
  
"Did something happen?" Harry said to Hermione, glancing around.  
  
"I don't know," she replied.  
  
It was not until Ginny came running into the Hall that they found out. She skidded to a stop beside them, her face flushed from her run. She grabbed Ron by his robes and pulled him up, gasping, "Come on! Come with me! Now!" They followed her to the hospital wing and inside, they found most of the missing Ravenclaw students. They were scattered everywhere, some laying on the beds and looking pale, some milling around with grave looks, a group of girls in the back were crying loudly, others were consoling their house mates, and the rest were crowded around a bed that had been pushed aside in order to fit the large number of people around it. All of them looked shaken.  
  
Quietly, Harry made his way around until he reached the bed. craning his neck he glanced around a girl and saw the bed's occupant. It was a boy Harry recognized from his Herbology class. His skin was a deathly pale color, tinted blue. Bruises and burns covered his neck and wrists, oozing a strange goldish-black substance. His eyes were glazed over, staring blankly up at the ceiling unseeingly.  
  
Harry stepped back, startled by the boy's appearance. He turned, seeing the others behind him, and whispered, "What's going on?"  
  
Ginny answered. "The Ravenclaw dormitory was attacked last night. He's the worst case they have. He won't respond to anything. It's like he's been petrified but he can be moved and all. A few others were injured, but they won't say anything about it." She glanced around before leaning in and saying under her breath, "Doesn't this remind you of when the Chamber was opened?"  
  
Memories of that year flashed through their heads, making them shudder. "But what could it be?" Hermione said.  
  
"No one knows."  
  
When they returned to the Great Hall, everyone was talking in low tones. Harry could hear some people wondering if the heir of Slytherin had returned. Malfoy heard this and smirked.  
  
The post arrived and Harry caught a letter Hedwig nearly dropped in his eggs. It was from Hagrid, asking Harry if he, Ron, and Hermione could visit him as soon as possible. 'It's important,' the letter said, but nothing more than Hagrid's signature, which looked like a scribble.  
  
The buzzing of the student's talk halted as a strange caw broke the air. All eyes looked up as a large, midnight black crow soared in through the high windows, clutching a letter in its beak. They watched as it swooped low over the Slytherin table and fluttered to a neat stop at the end. It now stood on Sarah's shoulder, who reached up to take the letter as she stroked the crow's feathers gently. She opened the letter and read it quickly.  
  
Harry watched her intently and saw her eyes flickered up at the Head table where Dumbledore sat. Harry thought he could hear her give a faint snarl before getting up, snatching a piece of bread and breaking off a piece to give to her crow, and stormed out, kicking the doors open with a loud 'bang.'  
  
"Wonder what that was about," Ron thought aloud.  
  
Harry looked at him, and the same thought passed through their minds.  
  
----------  
  
"Well, I don't think you should do it," Hermione said crossly, scowling at Harry and Ron. Or at least where she thought they were.  
  
Harry's head appeared as he shifted the Invisibility Cloak. "You want to know more about her, don't you?" he said.  
  
Hermione did not reply. She just crossed her arms and frowned her opinion of the situation. "Just hurry back, Hagrid still wants to see us."  
  
Harry and Ron quickly left the near-empty Gryffindor Tower, heading towards the entrance to Dumbledore's office. They waited and before long heard footsteps coming their way. Sarah appeared, her crow still on her shoulder. At her feet, Dercesthai scuttled around, his black eyes darting around in every direction. She stood before the statue and said in a bored tone, "Pumpkin pie." The entrance opened and she stepped through, Harry and Ron close behind her.  
  
She went all the way to Dumbledore's desk without breaking stride. Once there, she slammed her fist on the table and said in a strongly blank tone, "An investigation? I thought we had a contract, Albus?"  
  
Under the Cloak, Harry and Ron exchanged a surprised glance. Had she really just called Dumbledore by his first name?  
  
Dumbledore calmly straightened his glasses and said, "Professor Williams, you know well enough--"  
  
"No," Sarah said, holding up a hand, "do not say that."  
  
"Surely you've adjusted to your role here?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"It's fine when the students say it," she said, studying the paintings around them to avoid his eyes, "but....just don't."  
  
"Very well. You know well enough what is written in our contract. You enrolled here on your own accord. You agreed to teach the Care for Magical Creatures class do to your extensive knowledge and experience in payment for my services. You also agreed that you would not do what you did last night."  
  
"Albus, you are perfectly aware of what I have to do. If I don't, I....." she trailed off as she glanced around the office. A slight frown flashed on her face but was gone before anyone really noticed it.  
  
Dumbledore saw this and said, "I assure you, no one is listening in on this conversation that is not welcomed." With her head turned away, she did not see Dumbledore glance at Harry and Ron. The two boys froze, certain that he would reveal them. To their relief, he winked then turned back to Sarah.  
  
"Words have double meanings, Albus," Sarah said, an accusing tone in her voice.  
  
"Hm. So suspicious," Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"I have reason to be," she said sharply, glancing over at Fawkes, who was asleep on his perch.  
  
"Oh? And why is that? You assured me that you had Charmed everyone who would have found out you're here or looked for you so there would be no trouble."  
  
"I missed one."  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
Sarah was silent, absently stroking her crow. Then she sighed, shaking her head. "Harry Potter."  
  
Ron's eyes snapped to Harry so quickly it might have been audible. Harry was staring at Sarah wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"He remembers me, Albus. Six years ago, we went to a Muggle school together. I guess he thinks I'm a different Sarah Williams now, though," she shrugged.  
  
"And you don't want him to find out otherwise?" Albus pressed.  
  
"No," she said flatly.  
  
A cry from Fawkes interrupted them. The Phoenix was awake, his eyes glaring at Sarah. He opened his wings and flew up, diving with his sharp beak pointed towards Sarah.  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "What on earth--"  
  
Sarah suddenly pulled out her wand and shouted something Harry and Ron did not catch. It sent Fawkes across the room, striking the wall. It crumpled to the floor, not moving. Dumbledore seemed frozen.  
  
"Bloody bird," Sarah muttered. She swiftly walked over to him and picked him up to place him back on the perch. She then turned to Dumbledore and sighed. She uttered something and pointed her wand at her own throat. "Albus Dumbledore," she said, her voice now echoing and hissing in a way. "You will forget everything you saw. You do not know anything about an investigation. You refuse to let the Ministry send anyone to Hogwarts for this year. You will forget." She ended with a strange word. Turning around, Sarah exited the room.  
  
Ron pulled off the Cloak, kicking Dercesthai off his leg where the Puffbuggle had attached himself when Sarah had fired the first spell. "Harry," he said. "What do you thi--Harry?"  
  
Harry was standing still. His head was tipped to one side and his eyes were staring blankly ahead.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said loudly, slapping him.  
  
Harry jerked, his eyes clearing. "What? What happened?"  
  
"You looked like you were in a trance. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
Harry nodded, rubbing his head. Everything looked fuzzy and oddly felt it too yet he remembered all that had happened. "Do you think it was the spell?"  
  
"Then why didn't I do that?" Ron said, looking curiously at Dumbledore who was still as he had been when Sarah left.  
  
As if in answer, Dercesthai popped up in front of them. "Fu! Fu!" he squeaked, waving one of his arms at them.  
  
"Do you think Dumbledore's all right?" Harry said, looking the Headmaster over.  
  
"I think so," Ron said, doing the same. "It was probably a Memory Charm. She did say something about forgetting. What I want to know is how could she have done this to him? I mean, this is Dumbledore we're talking about."  
  
"She must be pretty powerful to be able to Charm the Headmaster of Hogwarts," Harry stated, picking up the Invisibility Cloak. "Let's get back to Hermione. Hagrid's still waiting for us."  
  
They left Dumbledore's office, Dercesthai following them. Periodically, the living puff-ball would jump on their shoulders. Hermione was waiting for them by the portrait, a book open in her lap. Once they had taken the cloak off, she said, "Well? Did you find out anything?"  
  
"Did we ever!" Ron said before he and Harry recounted everything they had seen. They were on their way to Hagrid's hut when they finally finished.  
  
"What do you think the investigation was about?" Hermione asked once she had digested all they told her.  
  
"She said she had to do something," Harry said, thinking back carefully over the recent event. "And if she didn't do it something would happen to her, I think. She really didn't say."  
  
"At least we know one thing," Ron said. "She's the same Sarah you knew, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded as they reached Hagrid's house. They knocked and he let them in. "What did you want to see us about, Hagrid?" Ron said, cutting to the chase.  
  
"About what happened last night," the large gamekeeper said, glancing out the window before drawing the curtains.  
  
"The attack at Ravenclaw?" Hermione said as they sat down around the table.  
  
Hagrid nodded. "Oh, and yeh can let Derci out."  
  
The three exchanged confused looks. Then, Dercesthai popped out of Ron's pocket, spinning around and chirping his one word vocabulary. Fang barked then cowered in a corner, his eyes staying on the Puffbuggle.  
  
"Little stow-away," Ron snorted as the sky blue ball of fluff twirled around on the table.  
  
Hagrid chuckled. "Be glad he like yeh. Fang tried to eat 'em when I was keepin' him for Professor Williams last week. Might'a thought he was a bit o' cotton candy. Anyway, Derci let him know he was not food, an' now Fang won't go near 'em." Hagrid looked nervous as he continued, "Have yeh...noticed anything strange about the students attacked, did yeh? I haven't gotten a chance to look myself."  
  
"They were rather pale," Ron said.  
  
"And one boy had weird burns on his neck and wrists," Harry added.  
  
At this, Hagrid's eyes flashed with fear. "Was anythin' comin' out o' the burns?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, some kind of fluid, or pus," Hermione answered. "It was a dark gold, some of it was black."  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, Hagrid fell into his chair, almost breaking it. His eyes were wide within his large face.  
  
The three friends knew that Hagrid had knowledge of the wound they did not instantly. "Do you know what did this Hagrid?" Hermione said before Ron or Harry could.  
  
Instead of answering, Hagrid quickly said with such seriousness the three did not ask questions, "If anythin' strange or unusual happens to any of yeh, like you see something you know it not normal--even for a wizard--or if someone threatens yeh, I want yeh to come straight to me. And if yeh can't find me, go to Professor Williams."  
  
----------  
  
"Why would he want us to go to her?" Ron said as they crossed the school grounds to head back to the castle. "She doesn't seem very trust worthy to me."  
  
"Maybe Hagrid knows something we don't," Hermione said.  
  
"Hagrid also told us to follow the spiders, once," Harry pointed out, noticing Ron turning a bit green at the memory, "and that did not turn out as we hoped."  
  
"Do you really think it could be the Chamber again?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. "That boy, he's from our Herbology class. I remember he said something about being from a wizard family, so whoever's behind this is probably did it at random. Besides, he was just the worst case and there were others that were attacked." He sighed, looking up at the sky. "Let's just hope the rest of the year goes by smoothly."  
  
----------  
  
Things did go smoothly, or as much as one could hope. There were no further attacks on anyone and those in Ravenclaw got better over time. The only notable thing that did not get better, in Harry's eyes at least, was Sarah. If she had been distant and cold before, he did not know what she was now. What little expression she had was now gone, a blank stare and even blanker eyes was all she had left on her face. She never spoke to anyone outside of the class she taught and, from what they had heard, she never talked in any of her other classes.  
  
If the students had been asked who was the most popular in school the answers in either category would be almost equally divided. For the boy, it was either Harry or Malfoy. Though most of the credit went to his famous past, the rest would say that Harry was simply one of the nicest guys at the school. Malfoy probably scared the other half of the school into submission by his bad reputation.  
  
For the girls, it was also divided. Half said that Amy was. She was a natural beauty and had a charming personality that won her several admirers. Her heart problem somehow got around and it spawned the desire in several people to assist her in any way they could if she had just suffered one--which her friends noticed were getting more and more frequent. The attention, however, did not go to her head and she was rarely around anyone if Harry, Ron, or Hermione was not with her.  
  
Yet the other one was a shocker. It was none other than Sarah. Though she was almost the living embodiment of the term 'anti-social,' several students could be heard saying that they idolized her. She was certainly one of a kind. Not only did she rival Hermione in marks, but she taught one of the most popular classes in the whole school. Every time they covered a new animal, she always had a living subject that she allow the class to interact with. And, though no one could explain it, the vast majority of the boys found her attractive.  
  
"Don't know why," Fred was saying to Harry and Ron one day at lunch, "but you've got to admit, she is pretty sexy."  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed.  
  
Harry simply nodded, watching her as she eat at the end of her house table. On his other side, Hermione scowled, something flashing through her eyes momentarily.  
  
Most thought it to be her simple features that attracted the boys, others something else. Hermione believed the latter. "She's not normal," she told Ron and Harry as they sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. Amy had just gotten over another attack and was sleeping up in her dormitory. That evening was the Halloween feast and she wanted to be well rested.  
  
"Why do you believe that?" Harry asked, looking up from his Transfiguration homework.  
  
"It's just a feeling," she said, her eyes moving to Dercesthai who was hopping around on her lap, happily singing a song in this own language--if he had one. Ever since they had finished studying Puffbuggles, Dercesthai was always accompanying them. They had grown used to his presence and sometimes forgot he was there until he jumped onto one of their shoulders or shouted surprisingly loudly for his small size.  
  
"Just because she's more popular than you doesn't mean--" Ron started to say.  
  
"It has nothing to do with that," Hermione snapped. "I mean, how can someone as cold as her get so many people to like her?"  
  
"You mean how can someone so plain and ordinary looking have so many guys falling for her," Ron translated.  
  
"Well, if you want to put it that way, yes," Hermione huffed. "But there's also the fact that--" she paused, looking around to make sure no one was listening then leaned in, "she Charmed Dumbledore. It takes a wizard of great power to accomplish that. If she's so strong, then why is she attending school?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her?" Harry suggested.  
  
Hermione changed the subject before anything else could be said. The rest of the night they spent at the feast, enjoying themselves. Harry noticed that Sarah was not present through the whole feast.  
  
--------  
  
On the morning of November first, it seemed that Hermione's thoughts were true. At least that was the way she looked at it.  
  
As they sat, eating a late breakfast since it was a Sunday, Harry and his friends were surprised when Ginny came in. She was walking rather slowly and had a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"Looks like you slept well," Ron said as she sank down beside him.  
  
"Yeah," she said, her voice soft.  
  
Ron glanced at his friends, then said, "Did something happen, Ginny?"  
  
She nodded, still smiling.  
  
As one, they stood and took her out of the Great Hall. They quickly got into an empty classroom and locked the door behind them. Hermione checked Ginny over then said, "She's been Charmed. At least, I think so," she added.  
  
"You're not sure?" Ron asked, looking worried.  
  
"Well, she has symptoms and all, but it doesn't look like any of the Charms I've seen." She waved her wand at Ginny and said something, a blue spark shooting out of her wand's tip.  
  
Ginny jerked, her eyes clearing. "Whoa!" she gasped, blinking several times before looking up at them. "That was amazing!"  
  
"What was? What happened?" Ron said, relieved that his sister was okay.  
  
"Something...it's hard to describe it," Ginny said, a large smile on her face.  
  
"Just try."  
  
"Well, last night, after the feast, I was heading towards the Tower when I saw Professor Williams hurrying down the hall. She was heading towards the entrance hall. I wasn't going to follow her but then I saw Derci," she said, pointing to the Puffbuggle which was taking a nap on Harry's shoulder. "He grabbed my robes and started to pull towards where she had gone. I was curious, so I followed him.  
  
"He lead me to Hagrid's house and I saw Professor Williams again. She looked nervous or angry, I couldn't tell. She entered the Forbidden Forest before I knew it." Ginny stopped, frowning a bit as she scratched her head. "I can't exactly remember what happened after that, but Derci lead me to another section, further away. Then..." she trailed off, the smile returning. "I saw someone in the trees of the forest. It was such a beautiful sight."  
  
"What was it?" Amy pressed, looking about as anxious as the others.  
  
"It was a girl, I think," Ginny went on. "I couldn't see her face clearly, but she looked young. She was standing in a clearing and there was light all around her, like the stars were all shining down on her. She was singing...." The dreamy looked came onto her face again. "It was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard...."  
  
"Did you think you've seen her before?" Ron asked after a moment of silence, where everyone looked at each other in confusion and wonder.  
  
"No," Ginny said, still grinning. "She had lovely turquoise hair, though. So long..."  
  
Snapping his fingers in front of her face to get her attention, Ron said, "Do you remember how you got back?"  
  
"I can recall seeing Derci leading me back to the dorm rooms," she said with a shrug.  
  
They said nothing else as they went back into the Great Hall. Hermione kept quiet until they were up in the Gryffindor Common Room, which was for the most part empty. "It had to have been Sarah," she said.  
  
"What?" Ron and Harry said at the same time.  
  
"That girl Ginny saw, it must have been Sarah," Hermione repeated.  
  
"Come on, Hermione," Ron said. "You heard Ginny. Whoever it was, she had turquoise hair."  
  
"Maybe it was a spell. You know, to disguise herself." A sudden gleeful light came into her eyes as she said, "The way Ginny was acting, she was probably casting some spell and it affected Ginny. That's why she was acting so strange!" Without saying another thing, she jumped up and ran out.  
  
Harry shook his head. "She sure is acting strange lately."  
  
"Being jealous will do that," Ron said.  
  
Harry blinked. "'Jealous?' What does Hermione have to be jealous about?"  
  
Before Ron could answer, Amy got up and pulled Ron after her. "Amy! What are you--" Ron tried to protest.  
  
"Shh!" she hissed, glancing back at Harry, who looked utterly confused. "In case you don't know," she said in a whisper, "Harry can't tell."  
  
Ron gaped at her. "What? But they've been--"  
  
"I know, friends for all these years so he should see it," Amy said. "And no offense, but it's typical of guys to be dense about things like this. And I think Hermione would prefer if neither of us let it slip. All right?" Once he nodded, she let him go.  
  
When he was gone, Amy sighed, a frown crossing her pretty face. "Besides," she said softly, walking up the stairs to her dormitory, "I have my own reason for why he can't know." She paused by a large mirror hanging in the hall. She lightly ran a hand just inches about the glass, then retracted her hand. She stared into her own eyes. "It would....complicate things..."  
  
Amy walked off, missing a small, round shaped object darting off from behind the mirror and heading to the library.  
  
----------  
  
Harry did not have much time to wonder where Hermione had run off to. He and Ron where playing a game of chess in the Great Hall since the Common Room had become too noisy. Ron was attempting the chess trick Amy had pulled on him.  
  
"It's just a simple mathematic thing," he was saying to Harry. "I can't believe I didn't see it when she first showed me."  
  
They were interrupted by someone slamming a large book on the table beside them. Hermione pushed her bushy hair out of her eyes as she declared, "She's a Siren!"  
  
The boys did not know how to respond to this, so Hermione simply opened the book and flipped the pages until she found what she was looking for. "Read this," she ordered, shoving the book closer to them. On the page, it said:  
  
  
SIRENS:  
  
These creatures are mainly known for their voice, which can bewitch whoever hears it and forces them to completely obey by simply speaking one word. Some races of Sirens are also extremely attractive while others are hideous and have driven people insane just at the sight of them.  
  
  
  
"Sarah has to be a Siren," Hermione said.  
  
"But she doesn't have chicken legs," Ron said. His friends gave him a strange look. "What?"  
  
"That's a harpy," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But she's not 'extremely attractive,'" Harry said, rereading the passage. "And we don't follow her every whim when she speaks."  
  
"Then...she must be a rare one," Hermione said quickly, obviously not liking the idea of being wrong--especially on this. Sarah just had to be a Siren! "And you said so yourself, she altered Dumbledore's memory. She was using her voice. It would also explain why Ginny was acting like she was. She must be using a spell or potion to make her voice normal most of the time."  
  
"Well, there's one way to prove that," Harry said as he stood. "We'll see if Hagrid noticed anything last night. She entered the forest by his hut, after all."  
  
----------  
  
When they got to Hagrid's hut, they found no one there. Searching the area, they also found that Fang and Hagrid's crossbow was gone.  
  
"Where could he be?" Harry said as they circled the hut one more time.  
  
"In the forest?" Ron suggested.  
  
They came around to the front and nearly ran into someone blocking their way. It was Sarah. "What're you three doing?" she said.  
  
"C-coming to see Hagrid," Ron stuttered.  
  
"Really?" she said slowly, as if she doubted them.  
  
Before they could sop her, Hermione stepped up and said boldly, "Where were you last night, Professor Williams?"  
  
As Harry and Ron stared at her for her bluntness, Sarah replied, "I was discussing lesson plans for class with Hagrid. And," she went on when Hermione was about to challenge that, "Professor Dumbledore told us that there was something in the Forest we needed to check on. I went back to my dorm and retrieved my wand before joining Hagrid later in the Forest." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Does that answer your question, Miss Granger?"  
  
Wordlessly, Hermione nodded.  
  
"Now get back to the castle, I have other business here," she said coldly, brushing past them and heading towards the Forest.  
  
"What was in the Forest?" Harry found himself calling after her.  
  
Sarah paused, not turning around. "Just the wind," she said in a strangely monotone voice. She glanced at him over her shoulder, then said in a sneering tone, "Good luck on your Quidditch match. You'll need it, Potter." She was swallowed in the shadows of the Forest before he could reply.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
R&R please!!!!  
  
==Seishin no Maigo== 


End file.
